


Do as I please

by StarScreamLoki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki MCU, loki marvel
Genre: Dom Loki (Marvel), Dominant Loki, F/M, Mentions of Smut, little nsfw, mentions of submission, mostly for your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarScreamLoki/pseuds/StarScreamLoki
Summary: Imagine Loki making you tell him exactly what you want him to do to you





	Do as I please

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : I’m going with NSFW on this one, even though the content ain’t explicit, but there are mentionings of smut.
> 
> This actually became a very short imagine since there is almost no story to this whatsoever. Also there is almost no smut in this Imagine even though one might expect it. I didn’t feel that would befit this partially headcanon because the power of imagination is so much stronger than the actual spoken or written word, however there are a lot of mentionings of it. This might leave you hanging tough, I’m ~~not~~ sorry, ghehehe...

**** “Tell me what you want me to do to you,” Loki said teasingly while he grabbed your chin and leaned his head forward, brushing his lips against yours. It send shivers down your spine, those of the delicious yet frightening kind.

“Like right now? or… later?” you asked uncertain while you felt your cheeks turn red, pulling back slightly from his touch and trying to look down. You weren't sure why you were trying to shy away from the God's touch, but maybe it was the forwardness with which he had demanded to make you confess your desires, or maybe it was the pure thought of those desires.

“Indulge me,” he said in his mischievous way, feeding those feelings of longing and wanting even more.

Your eyes met his and a grin spread across your lips. “I want you to do so many thing to me, or even with me,” you said while stepping away from the Trickster, staring at nothing in particular. “I want you to take me to Asgard and show me all its marvel. All the gold, the Bifrost, the people who live their, your chambers. Everything!”

Loki walked into your view but still you stared into nothingness while continuing speaking your desires.

“I want you to make me fight you, just to see the shimmer of amusement in your eyes, just to see your mocking smile at my futile attempts to catch you, to hurt you, even though I know I will fail miserably.”

One corner of Loki’s mouth pulled up as he smiled, a little shimmer in his eyes.

“I want you to make me feel your anger, your power and your wrath. Cast your magic on me so I can see it, feel it wrap around me, touch it, drown in it. I want you to cast me in one of your illusions, or in many of them. It doesn’t matter if I’d never came back from them but just knowing you’d be the one to uphold them would fill my heart with joy.”

Loki took a step closer to you, his hand shimmering with green light and a warmth wrapped itself around you. “Are you sure you want to drown in an illusion forever when I can make the real world so much more interesting for you?”

It was only when he spoke you stopped staring into nothingness and noticed him again. Doubtfully you nodded a slow nod and took in a breath you didn’t know you had been holding.

“Tell me more,” he commanded.

“I want you to make me talk to you, and I want you to talk with me. Tell me what bothers you, what makes you happy, what your desires are. I want you to tell me I belong to you.”

“Do you?” he asked, his face mere inches from yours, his breath hot on your face. He carefully touched your cheek with his fingers, still wrapped in his magic and a jolt shot through your body. “I’m sure there is so much more you desire,” he said teasingly.

“I want you to make me touch you, caress your arm, your face, every inch of your skin.”

He grabbed your hand and put it gently on his face and his green eyes bored into yours.

“I want you to make me kneel--”

“Then kneel,” Loki commanded, grabbed you by the shoulder and pushed you down to your knees. A silence hung between you two as you gulped away the adrenaline and fire that was coursing through your veins. “Don’t stop talking now, we just got started,” he laughed mischievous.

Loki’s grabbed your hair and pushed your head down while you spoke again. “Make me ruffle your hair and pull it. I want you to make me beg for anything I want. Make me want you, set my body on fire riddled wild with desire. I want you to make my knees weak and even buckle with sheer lust.”

You felt how your head got pulled backwards exposing your neck as Loki’s face came into view, his mouth half agape with a mix of intrigue and desire. With his other hand he grabbed your jaw and pulled you up, drawing your face closer to his. You felt your lips sizzle as they brushed against each other ever so lightly. 

Spurred on by this teasing touch the words tumbled out of your mouth as you could no longer contain them. “I want you to make me take of my clothes, slowly at first but as desire grows, quicker and rougher. Push me against the wall, tease me, kiss me, take me while whispering dirty things in my ear, your breath hot on my neck making me shiver and gasp with anticipation.”

His lips traced along your cheeks to your neck, softly nibbling the skin behind your ear sending shivers of pleasure down your spine.

“Do to me whatever you want, when you want and however you please,” you breathed while Loki kept teasing you and pushed you against the wall. “I want you to make me beg for you to take me, lovingly or rough, I don’t care.”

His lips traced back to your mouth, touching the corner of your lips with his.

“Make me scream your name over and over again while you make me ride my high,” you said between gasps of breath as he made you crazy with desire, your mouth seeking out his. “I want all of that and so much more,” you spoke against his lips.

Suddenly he pulled back from you, pushed his chin up while looking down on you. “And what if I would deny you all that?” he asked while you hung in mid-air craving his lips that were no longer placed on yours.

Breathing heavy you spoke. “If you’d deny me all of that, then tell please me Loki, what do you want  _me_ to do to  _you_ ?”


End file.
